Say It With Flowers
by tastykaromel
Summary: An alternative for when words are too difficult to say.


It started after the pseudo-performance of Rocky Horror. Everybody in the glee club was congratulating each other on a job well done and saying how, if it had been a more appropriate play, they totally would have sold out the theater. Since they were the only ones able to see how fantastic they were, the club members had ended up going a little overboard with the praise and for a few days there was a mass interchange of high-fives and flowers and the like. Kurt ended up with several individual blossoms, a ridiculously-sized bouquet of daffodils from Rachel, and oddly, a pot of basil.

A couple weeks later, when Kurt was still shaken up from what he was referring to in his head as "The Locker Room Incident," he found a small bunch of tiny, white rue flowers tied up with a piece of string and taped to the front of his locker. Those little blossoms were a like a warm ray of sunshine for Kurt in a fairly dark time and he ran his fingers over the smooth petals lovingly.

Carefully, he removed the tape holding the flowers to his locker door and, since he didn't have any water containers he could stick them in, he placed them inside his algebra book and pressed them flat using an old method of preserving flowers that his home-ec teacher had shown the class last week.

The very next day, Kurt was walking to his car after a long day of school and trying to avoid Karofsky, when he spotted a single long stem resting on his baby's hood that was topped with a brilliant burst of dark blue blossoms. Kurt can't help smiling as he picks the large flower up and holds it to his nose to breathe in its heady scent. He places the hyacinth on the passenger seat and makes a mental note to thank Mercedes for being such an awesome and thoughtful friend the next time he sees her.

However, when he pulls Mercedes aside after practice the following day and tells her how much he appreciates the flowers, she just crinkles up her brow at him and says, "What flowers?"

"You aren't the one who's been leaving flowers for me?" Kurt asks back, a little confused now.

"Nope, it must be Rachel."

Only it isn't Rachel. And it isn't Tina or Brittany or Quinn either. He has to assume it also isn't Santana, because when he opens his mouth to ask her, she gives him this really scary look that silences Kurt before he makes a conscious decision not to speak. In the span of a week Kurt gets two more flowers, a pansy and a sweet pea, both taped to the front of his locker, and he still has no idea who they're coming from.

Obviously, Kurt is fairly confused by all this, but each blossom is pretty and make him smile and he takes each one home with him at the end of the night and he now has a bit of a collection on his bedside table. And yes, it's a lovely gesture on the part of whoever's behind it, but Kurt doesn't think much of it. Honestly, he thinks it might be Finn, being his uniquely-sweet-Finn-self and he just wouldn't admit it because he thought the other guys would tease him.

But then Kurt comes into school Monday morning and a stunning pink rose on his locker. Kurt stops in his tracks for second when he first spots it and then he hurries forward because he has to make sure it's real.

It is real and it's beautiful and Kurt is breathless with it all because it's one thing for someone to put small flowers that could come from any mother's potted plant on his locker, but a rose is something more.

A rose would probably have to be purchased at this time of year and it symbolizes something more than just thoughtful friendship. A rose brings to mind new romances and courtships and all those glorious things Kurt dreams of and he clutches the rose to his chest as though he thinks it could fade away. He ends up standing like that for a good minute, most likely looking like a real idiot, before he can pull himself out of his daze and head to 1st period with the rose still held tight in his hand.

This development meant that Kurt takes the search for the person behind the flowers much more seriously. He enlists the help of Mercedes and Tina to help him find out who was responsible, but they don't have much luck. They loitered around the corner from Kurt's locker for as long as possible between classes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery person, but new flowers always appeared at the end of the day without Kurt being any the wiser as to the person's identity. He came back to his locker each day after glee practice and there would be a new blossom.

The day after the rose there'd been a bunch of lilacs that Kurt had been able to smell halfway down the hall. Two days after that there was a bright red tulip and on Friday there was a yellow and orange blossom that Kurt didn't recognize. He leaves school that day feeling a little depressed that he isn't any closer to knowing who his secret admirer was (and Kurt is really hoping it was a secret admirer) and that he won't be getting any more flowers over the weekend.

Kurt spends most of Saturday on a conference call with girls throwing out ideas and possibilities and mostly just talking about how totally cool this whole thing was. On Sunday, Kurt has to acknowledge that he actually has homework that needs to be done. He moves the large vase that held the hyacinth, which was starting to fade, but was still his favorite, from his bedside table to his desk and spends a rather unproductive afternoon pretending he's reading about the Civil War, when actually he keeps looking at his flower.

On Monday morning, Kurt meets up with Mercedes in the parking lot. They make idle chit-chat for a while before Mercedes brings up the flowers.

"Oh hey, I figured out what that flower you got on Friday was," Mercedes says, digging out her phone. "Check it out, it's called a coreopis." She shows Kurt her phone with a picture of the flower on it.

Kurt takes it and scrolls down, reading the description, "Look it says here that in the language of flowers, the coreopis means love at first sight."

"Oh, Kurt," Mercedes squeaks. "That's so romantic. Boy, when did you get so lucky?"

"Ok, that has to be a coincidence." Kurt says doubtfully. "I doubt there's a boy at McKinley who actually knows there is a language of flowers, much less what a flower means."

"Wow, Kurt, way to be a spoil-sport," Mercedes huffs, taking back her phone. "I'm gonna see what the other flowers mean."

Kurt rolls his eyes and heads inside with Mercedes two steps behind him saying things like, "The pansy means loving thoughts" and "Well, sweetpeas just mean memory, but still" and then she says, "Hyacinth means I'm sorry, please forgive me. Well, that's a little disappointing. See you at lunch, Kurt." And she headed off to her bio class.

And it is like all the air in Kurt's body is punched out of him because, _seriously_? There was only one guy who needed to ask Kurt's forgiveness, but there was just no way. There was no way it could be Dave Karofsky putting flowers on his locker as a way to express things he couldn't say out loud. That was just too surreal.

He hesitantly approaches his locker, both apprehensive and excited by what might be there. It ends up being a spray of heather, admiration, his Google search engine tells him.

He doesn't hear a thing Ms. Banks said in English, and this whole deal is going to start affecting his GPA soon, but when the bell rings he has a plan and he's the first one out of the room, nearly running towards a certain jock's locker.

He arrives just as the hockey player is and Karofsky, _should it be Dave now?_, looks shocked to see Kurt, too shocked to say anything, so Kurt opens his mouth first.

"I forgive you."

That's all he says, but it's enough to make the jock look a little panicked and he just says, "What?"

"You said I'm sorry, and I forgive you," Kurt repeats, hoping he hasn't assumed wrong.

But he hasn't because now Dave is blushing and looking down at his feet and saying, "How did you figure it out?"

Kurt lets out a giggle that's borderline hysterical and says, "It's amazing what the internet can do."

There's a beat of awkward silence before Kurt takes a step forward. "I have to get to class now, but would you like to get a cup of coffee after school? We could, you know, talk some things out."

Dave looks a little hesitant, but he smiles at Kurt and, wow, the boy's smile is really nice, and says, "I'd like that."

"Great," Kurt beams, " I'll see you then."

As he walks to his next class, he thinks that they do have a lot they need to talk about and settle between them, but if they are able to get everything worked out, this would be the most amazing get-together story ever.


End file.
